El hombre que amo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic inspirado en gemelas, con los personajes de Candy Candy, una historia alterna de amor, ternura y malos entendidos, deseando que les agrade...
1. Una decisión Inteligente

_**El hombre que Amo**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Un fic inspirado en gemelas, espero les guste, es romántico y tranquilo, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, mis historias solo son parte de la imaginación que Dios me permite compartir con aprecio para ustedes, suplico consideración ante mi redacción y ortografía, no estudie para escritora, un abrazo a la distancia.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Una decisión inteligente**_

\- Sabes que no nací para el matrimonio, me vi obligado a casarme por nuestra situación, no pienso ser un cobarde que deja sin padre a sus hijas, ni creas que voy a soportar que me exhibas como un estúpido cuando te ves a escondidas con Richard.

\- Yo… no tengo por qué soportar esta humillación, ni tus celos tontos, mucho menos a un tonto ranchero como tú, que no sabe que es solo una amistad, que una mujer como yo jamás te haría semejante cosa, me iré de aquí, no voy a soportar esta insinuación.

\- ¿Insinuación? Te estaba abrazando Doty, una mujer casada no se deja abrazar por un hombre que no es su marido.

\- Me voy. No te pedí que nos casáramos, fue tu idea, mis hijas y yo no te necesitamos.

\- ¡Estás loca! , si crees que mis hijas serán alejadas de mí, soy su padre y tengo derecho a ellas.

\- Sé un poco más civilizado, estás haciendo un huracán en un vaso de agua Peter, no sabes todo lo que deje atrás por ti, por ese supuesto amor que me tenías, pero cada vez estas más lejos, como veras a tus hijas crecer si todo el tiempo estas de un lugar a otro dejándonos solas, crees que puedo quedarme aquí como una mujer sumisa, encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, en espera de … solo Dios si volverás… una angustia constante, esto no es para mí Peter, lo siento, no puedo seguir así, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tenemos dos hijas, tu sabrás, quieres que no tengan a su madre para que las eduque y las haga mujeres de bien. Pues quédate con ellas, quiero ver cómo vas a cuidar de mis hijas, cuando nunca estas en casa.

\- Por favor… Dorothy, mis hijas son mi vida

\- Y también la mía. Tú decides, nos pierdes a todas o te quedas con ellas.

\- Con que civilizado eh. Está bien, déjame a una de las niñas, e iré a verte y las educaremos los dos separados, al final lo cornudo ya lo tengo, tu… me demostraras que Richard es el mejor, yo te demostrare que puedo ser un buen padre para mis hijas.

Dorothy y Peter se separaron, el acuerdo sería que se quedarían con la responsabilidad compartida de las menores, la distancia entre ellos era demasiada, Peter White estaba en Colorado, Texas en Norteamérica, mientras Dorothy Spencer, sufría al no poder tomar a una de sus hijas y dejarle a otra para regresar con su familia a Inglaterra, donde su padre la apoyaba determinado y realista.

\- Llévate a la mayor hija, siempre suelen ser las más fuertes.

\- Por eso debía dejársela a él, porque se parecerá a él.

\- A un año de edad ¿ya puedes saber qué carácter tendrán?

\- Papá solo estoy adivinando, amo a mis hijas, las amo a las dos.

\- ¿Y el sabe que también lo amas a él?

\- El piensa lo peor de mí, cree que lo engañé con Richard.

\- Porque no le dices la verdad.

\- Porque quien desconfía de su mujer, jamás podrá confiar en ella, Richard está casado y tiene una familia.

Afuera de la habitación, Peter bajaba el rostro al escuchar esa declaración, su suegro se había encerrado con su esposa, y él la había acusado de un engaño que no era tal, el hombre que vino a verla era el que llevaba los bienes de su padre, solo había pasado una visita formal y le dio un abrazo de cortesía, pero como estaba sola y era fin de semana, donde no había servidumbre, el pensó lo peor. Ahora tenía que reconquistar a su mujer, pero ya estaban en el proceso de divorcio, no había marcha atrás, el juez permitió dejarles una hija a cada uno, y ella no le pidió nada, se separaron en común acuerdo.

Por fin salió y la pequeña que estaba dormida fue la que se quedo en la cunita, mientras la que se había despertado, fue a la que se llevó con ella, al salir se vieron a los ojos. Robert Spencer, no estaba de acuerdo con el divorcio, conocía los sentimientos de su hija por Peter, pero no podía meterse en su decisión.

Peter entraba viendo a su pequeña, era la menor de las gemelas, la más dormilona de las dos, sonrió al verla como aun dormida parecía un angelito, su pequeña tan confiada, cuando despertara y no encontrara a su madre, ni a su hermanita, cómo reaccionaría, tenía que estar con ella por un tiempo, no podía dejarla solita ahora que más lo necesitaba, sin soportar más se asomaba por la ventana viendo como Dorothy aun antes de subir al auto lloraba, y como la pequeña Candy Elizabeth miraba hacia arriba abriendo sus grandes ojos, observándolo con insistencia. El ya no pudo más apretando los labios soltó las lagrimas al ver al amor de su vida y a su princesa irse lejos, dividiéndose la familia.

Con el llanto y los sollozos, la pequeña Candy Alexandra despertaba girándose para levantarse tomando con sus pequeñas manitas los barrotes de su cuna, haciendo pequeños ruidos. Peter giro y limpiándose el rostro fue hasta ella, la elevo en sus brazos haciendo que la pequeña sonriera emocionada al ver a su papá y reconociéndolo.

\- ¡Dada!

\- Mi amor, mi pequeña princesa, Papá siempre vera por ustedes. Perdóname por esto mi cielo, tu si sabrás cuando las amo.

Pasaba el tiempo, nadie tiene una bola mágica para ver los pensamientos, ella lloraba por él todo el tiempo y él por más que buscaba la forma de ir a verla, poco a poco fue cediendo, al fin había una Navidad, lo había preparado todo, Candy Alexandra por fin tenía pasaporte, iban a viajar, volvería a ver a su amada, le pediría perdón, le diría cuando la amaba y que esos meses, se han hecho eternos sin ellas.

Un accidente y todo cambiaba… El auto que llevaba al padre e hija al aeropuerto derrapaba, Peter cubría a su bebita para que nada le pasara, el auto quedaba sobre sus piernas, después de salir, tratando de que los cristales no le alcanzaran a la pequeña, la metía en su abrigo.

La pequeña lloraba, el estuvo en cirugía, por fin era navidad y en Inglaterra ella ya no soportaba más, le marcaba al teléfono y él no le respondía, la tristeza la deprimía de tal manera que ya nada era igual, la distancia y las malas decisiones pesaban por más tiempo, los negocios de la familia de los Spencer se complicaron, Richard Grandchester administraba cuando las cosas salieron mal, el abuelo se puso enfermo y fue a dar al hospital, Dorothy estaba muy preocupada, si su padre faltaba ella tenía que tomar las decisiones de los bienes de su padre. Como extrañaba a su esposo, Peter era muy bueno para esas cosas. Aun el tiempo y la distancia, no lo olvidaba, pero las cosas de la vida poco a poco los distanciaron más.

\- Doña Mona, vea que mi hija se encuentre bien, si no tráigala a mi habitación aquí la reviso.

\- Si señor, está nevando, le traeré a la niña.

\- Dígale a Ben que por favor no falten troncos para la chimenea.

\- Ya lo revisamos, ahí suficiente para todo el fin de semana. ¿Quiere que le deje cerca la silla de ruedas, señor White?

\- Si, por favor. Y después vaya a descansar. Mona le trajo a la pequeña quien todavía estaba despierta, apenas llegaba a la cama y con una energía superior gateaba hasta su padre quien la veía y la tomaba en sus brazos

\- Hola pequeña bribona, no te has dormido eh ¿Quieres un cuento de Papá? Ven aquí estarás conmigo, hija. Te prometo que tendré tu leche caliente a tiempo. Moviéndose con agilidad preparaba todo cerca de su cama, un biberón listo y ella que cada día parecía más glotona, le arrebataba el botecito y se dejaba caer de espaldas a su almohada a un lado de la de su padre. Satisfecho por el logro en minutos, se volvía con cierta incomodidad y dolor en las piernas, para poder entrar en la cama y hacer repetir a la nena. - Eres la mejor pequeña del mundo, que nadie te diga lo contrario, mi princesa hermosa.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando que sea de su agrado esta historia es una que ya tenía desde hace tiempo guardadita en mi memoria y mas vale tenerla aquí para ustedes, deseando sea de su agrado, y sabiendo que debo actualizar no solo esta sino todas...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Una vida sin ti

_**El hombre que Amo**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Un fic inspirado en gemelas, espero les guste, es romántico y tranquilo, los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, mis historias solo son parte de la imaginación que Dios me permite compartir con aprecio para ustedes, suplico consideración ante mi redacción y ortografía, no estudie para escritora, un abrazo a la distancia.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Una vida... sin ti**_

En Inglaterra, Dorothy cuidaba de su hija, pero la tristeza no solo le llenaba el corazón, sino también su manera de continuar, sus pensamientos se veían menos preciados por una decisión, que ella había tomado por orgullosa, lo extrañaba, lo ansiaba, siempre que salía, volvía con deseos de estar a su lado, ranchero o no, ocupaba toda su vida y ella era feliz, saber que aun con todo ese amor, el había dudado de ella, aunque se había casado por responsabilidad, pues no era lo que demostraba cada día desde que se habían unido en matrimonio, por el contrario trabajaba de sol a sol y estaba feliz porque sus hijas fueran niñas, aun con todo el trabajo para hombres que tenía alrededor de él.

Sentada con su pequeña en su regazo, unas lagrimas traicioneras la hacían recordar a su otra pequeña, era la menor por unos minutos a la que había dejado con su padre, la más risueña, la más glotona, la que más… parecida a él, si, su pequeña mostraba diversión en todo, su risa era más efusiva que la de su bebita mayor, pero cada que recordaba verlas jugar, más lagrimas se salían de ella, como pudo aceptar separarlas, ella también necesitaba a su madre, el no era fácil de conquistar, no era un hombre de muchas mujeres, hoy en día todos andan tras faldas, él no le falló, aun con su barriga enorme, aun así la amaba y se lo demostraba, aun con todos los cambios de su cuerpo en el embarazo, incluyendo que fuera ella la que lo incitara a amarla, la que no lo dejaba dormir aun tan evidentemente cansado. Sin darse cuenta dejaba de llorar y en un susurro, lo mencionaba,

\- ¡Peter!

Su padre que estaba cierta distancia, la veía, notaba su tristeza que ya tenía meses en ella, eso no se superaba, solo se enfrentaba en decisiones tontas tomadas a la ligera, mandaba un telegrama a Peter, pero ahí se enteraba por su abogado que Peter y su hija habían sufrido un grave accidente, al querer viajara a Inglaterra, que no se sabía nada de él y que los negocios no se estaba presentado. El Abuelo, angustiado, evitaba a toda costa que su hija se enterara, el clima podía afectar a la niña, el invierno había llegado y su otra nieta posiblemente estaba mal y eso ya no tenía una reparación inmediata.

\- Ni una palabra de esto a mi hija, iré a verlo en cuanto me sea posible, busca la manera de contactar a Richard para que se siga haciendo cargo de la administración, tengo que ver a mi yerno y a mi nieta.

\- Su ex yerno, señor. Corregía su asistente a lo que este confirmaba,

\- El divorcio no procedió, siguen casados y… es solo para que mi hija aprenda que en el amor no se juega, debo hablarlo con él, traerlo a que se haga cargo de todos los bienes.

Los meses pasaron con sus contratiempos, el abuelo enfermó su preocupación hacía que redactara su testamento, sus investigadores lo tranquilizaban al saber que su yerno y su nieta estaban bien en su casa y que tan solo él había sido el afectado en el accidente, pero la niña la había protegido el padre, así con un revés en los negocios, preocupaciones constantes, el tiempo pasaba y la situación empeoraba en los negocios.

Para Peter una oportunidad salía tras otra, cada derrota traía un nuevo aliciente, un nuevo socio lo buscaba y eso le ayudaba para su situación actual, así buscaba en el nuevo amigo, una oportunidad para no perder sus ingresos y lo lograba, le habían mandado apoyo con un administrador nuevo y bastante eficiente, un tal Johnson, que más que ranchero era todo lo contrario, pero numéricamente hablando era una eminencia, cuando iba a conocer a su socio este fallecía y todo se complicaba, sin embargo había un joven heredero y eso su administrador le tranquilizaba, que todo seguiría tal cual, que los negocios iban en crecimiento y que no dejarían sus inversiones caer ante lo sucedido.

Peter guardaba en su esperanza saber algo de su mujer o ex mujer, pero cuando recibió el telegrama de su suegro comentando que continuaban casados y que solo permitió eso para que aprendiera la lección su hija, Peter casi hacía fiesta ante el suceso, así inició la oportunidad de entrar a una cirugía riesgosa pero eficiente para su cadera y fue un éxito, sus piernas funcionaban mejor sin embargo continuaba ahora con muletas y caminador manual, eso era mucho para él, ya sus hijas celebraban sus diez años y ellos continuaban separados,

Candy Alexandra, la pequeña que se había quedado con su padre, mostraba orgullosa el manejo del rancho, la casa y todo el lugar, aun con Mona, la mujer que cuidaba de ella, se daban habilidades para tener todo en orden, su padre ya caminaba y sus piernas se estaban fortaleciendo, ya no era silla de ruedas, pero al no poder avanzar más, olvidaba la búsqueda o el intento de ir a Inglaterra.

Candy jugaba con los vaqueros, todos mayores y ella una niña fuerte sana y… ¡pequeña! El hijo del rancho vecino era por pocos años màs grande peros su desarrollo era bastante notorio, el padre de Tom, deseaba casarlo con la joven hija de su vecino, pero Peter era tan celoso de su hija que no le insinuaba nunca nada.

\- Tu hija que chiquita esta.

\- Si, apenas y cumplió la semana pasada sus diez, es una niña, pero es mi mayor tesoro.

\- Y será toda una hembra de hogar, mira que chula es para montar y jugar con los lazos.

\- No será una hembra de hogar, será la administradora del rancho y de todos mis bienes, ya la veras, será una mujer muy fuerte y muy lista.

Stevens más le brillaban los ojos al pensar en la niña, tenía que hablar con Tom para que fuera cuidando el ganado de cerca.

En Inglaterra, Candy Elizabeth se despedía de su madre y su abuelo, ahora estudiaría en un colegio privado y solo los vería cada verano y los descansos, su colegio le mostraría como debe prepararse para ser la heredera que necesitaban los Spencer, sobre todo ahora que era la siguiente en administrar.

\- No dudes en llamarnos, si te sientes incomoda iré por ti en seguida, hijita

\- Si abuelito, te voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Yo también, corazón, sabes bien que prefería la educación privada, pero tu madre quiere que convivas con chicos de tu clase.

El chofer la llevaba hasta la puerta del colegio y ahí por primera vez vio a un par de ojos azules que la hipnotizaron, un joven rubio de ojos cielo, entraba antes que ella, el giraba y se notaba que la miraba minuciosamente, ella se avergonzaba al sentir la atracción de la mirada del joven recién llegado, quien se detuvo al ver como la había ruborizado.

\- Hola, Brown, Anthony Brown

\- Hola… Spencer… Spencer.

\- ¿Spencer?

-. ¡Oh! Candy Spencer.

\- Veo que eres nueva ¿a qué grado vas?

\- Inicio clases de secundaria, voy avanzada por mis estudios privados.

\- Yo también estaré en secundaria, tal vez toquemos en el mismo salón.

\- Tal vez.

Ella se marchaba por los pasillos, despidiéndose uno un pequeño movimiento de sus mano, a lo que el satisfecho, por conocer a su ingreso a la joven más bonita en tan solo llegar, apenas iba al pasillo de los dormitorios y chocaba con otro chico a quien por estar bobeando, no había visto,

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme!

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Terry!

\- ¿Tu aquí?

\- Si, parece que mi mamá ya no me quería en casa.

\- Pues me alegro, ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que gustes.

\- Gracias Terry, pero tú vas en otros grados.

\- Pero te cuidare de quien quiera hacerte daño, diles que no se metan contigo o se las verán conmigo, solo diles que eres chica de Grandchester.

\- ¡No soy tu chica!

\- Pero así no se atreverán a molestarte, Candy.

\- ¿te molestan cuando llegas?

\- Ya lo averiguaras solita, ya sabes, si te molestan diles que se las verán conmigo.

\- ¡Esta bien!

En Texas, Candy era llevada como siempre a sus estudios, los vaqueros obedecían y ella iba y venía viajando algunos kilómetros temprano para poder llegar a tiempo, de regreso, era una felicidad volver, porque no solo Mona tenía una comida riquísima esperándola, sino que su padre la ayudaba con sus deberes y deseaba que superar en todo a sus compañeros en clases.

\- ¡Papa!

\- ¡Candy!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Esperando que sea de su agrado deseando que les guste mucho, tanto como a mi escribirla**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. El Chico nuevo

_**El hombre que Amo**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **El chico nuevo**_

Tres años pasaban, para muchos la vida cambió… un hombre tomaba por obligación las riendas y su libertad era ahora movida a un país nuevo, William Albert después de completar sus estudios ahora estaría llevando los negocios de América y Johnson su administrador, se lo había mostrado ampliamente,

\- Si William, puedes estar en el rancho de tu socio, ahí el te recibirá ya está de acuerdo, tiene una hija pequeña, no será problema, el mismo acondicionó una casa para ti y la oficina está con tecnología adecuada, es lo que me pediste, una oficina con libertad, no estarás en los corporativos, pero desde ahí podrás ver todo numéricamente y estarás a cargo de recibir los documentos diarios para firmas y revisiones, si tienes duda me llamas y lo vemos.

\- Gracias George. Crees que pueda llegar directo y me reciba el Sr. White.

\- Si, hable con él, dijo que la señora se encargará de tu limpieza y de ser necesario contrataría a otra, los alimentos podrás tomarlos con él o en tu casa, está a unos quinientos metros de la suya, pero la preparó con las condiciones que querías y el accedió feliz.

\- ¿Feliz?

\- Si, tiene una niña, la cuida solo de ella, no tiene a su esposa y es común para que la niña no te moleste por sus llantos, te puso algo de distancia.

\- Bien. Saldré hoy mismo, en cuanto llegue me comunico para ver sobre las inversiones de los terrenos.

\- Por supuesto.

En el Rancho, Candy montaba jugando con los vaqueros del lugar cuando Tom se sentaba a verla desde la parte que enlazaba su rancho, Candy no se había desarrollado como mujercita aun, o al menos no se le notaba, usaba camisas holgadas, pantalones de hombre y botas, pero la hija de Mona lo miraba desde la distancia, y ella si estaba muy desarrollada, sus vestidos pegados y el mandil al frente hacia que el joven ranchero perdiera la mirada en el escote del vestido. Otro joven llegaba tras su espalda y este lo empujaba,

\- Vamos, anímate, no te dirá que no

\- ¿Lo crees, Niel? Crees que acepte ir a la feria del pueblo.

\- Por supuesto, mira le dices a ella y yo…. Invito a la del caballo. Reía bromista Niel Legan, pues todos menos preciaban a la niña que solo montaba y jugaba en la tardes.

\- No, mejor no, Papá quiere que… cuide de Candy.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si, de ella. Indicaba Tom refiriéndose a la rubia del sombrero.

\- Bueno, yo invitaré a la bonita, tú invita al muchachito ese. Tom se desanimaba, pero si su padre se enteraba que Candy salía con otro, lo pondría como lazo de cochino.

En Inglaterra,

Candy E. pensaba en sus próximos estudios de verano, sería la oportunidad para ver si Anthony se le declaraba. Terry posiblemente no iría al verano en Escocia, debido a que el grupo de él estaría en Francia, mientras que los jóvenes de su edad estarían en un intercambio cultural con otros países,

\- Si abuelito, será un mes solamente, estaremos comunicándonos como siempre, dile a mamá que será en julio.

\- Por supuesto, Candy. Se lo diré, me encargare de la transferencia.

\- Gracias Abuelito. No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

En otra parte del colegio, un intercambio de palabras se tornaba fuerte,

\- Te dije que no te acerques a Candy. Molesto alegaba Anthony a uno de sus compañeros,

\- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?, tu, ella no es nada tuyo. Anthony lo empujaba, mientras Terry a la distancia sonreía de lado, pensando que alguien más cuidaba de su amiga.

Al salir a los jardines, este se iba caminando, cuando a lo lejos la veía, ella lo saludaba y continuaban conversando,

\- Hola Terry, supe que a tu salón lo envían a Francia.

\- Y al tuyo a Escocia, pórtate bien, no quiero que mi chica ande de boca en boca.

\- Sigues con que soy tu chica, ya te dije Terry me gusta alguien más, además Tania me conto que ya formas un noviazgo con ella.

\- Y tu le creíste, por eso estas celosa.

\- No estoy celosa, ella está emocionada, dijo que te había ganado y que Rosa te había perdido en un juego de cartas. Terry soltaba una carcajada, al escuchar que sus compañeras de salón se tomaban en serio el juego. Candy le daba un empujón y se reían ambos, después se iba porque una de sus amigas pasaba por ella. - Nos vemos Terry, pórtate bien, que si gana el juego Ariana, dijo que serás suyo.

Terry se le borraba la sonrisa, la joven Ariana era una mujer bastante grande y ruda, lo peor, que perdería su reputación de buen gusto. Haciendo que Candy se burlara de él y se alejaba con su amiga. Al continuar con el paseo se encontraba de frente con Anthony a lo que el saludaba y preguntaba,

\- ¿Irás al curso de Verano?

\- Si, le dije a mi abuelo y me confirmó que iría.

\- Me da mucho gusto, de allá es mi familia si deseas… puedo invitarte a que conozcas lugares muy bonitos. Comentaba nervioso el jovencito y ella temblaba como una gelatina, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda, solo le respondía,

\- ¡Me encantaría!

A lo que el joven se despedía con una sonrisa congelada, feliz porque estando allá, le pediría que fuera su novia. Y eso era lo que ambos deseaban de manera secreta. Apenas se alejaban, Candy abrazaba a su compañera emocionada y daba brincos, mientras que Anthony daba saltos y ganchos al aire, feliz porque ella iría con él, pasarían el verano, juntos.

En Texas, Candy entraba a bañarse, su padre le había comentado que había llegado un socio importante y que estaría en la casa de la villa, una que tenían en la colina, la cual era visitada constantemente por ella, y ahora viviría un amigo de su padre ahí.

\- Hija, por favor, arréglate muy bonita, quiero causar una buena impresión.

\- Si Papá.

William, caminaba de la villa donde ya había acomodado su equipaje, se iba rumbo a la cena de bienvenida que le daría, su socio, el Sr. White, se iba un poco presentable, algo sencillo, porque cuando fueron por él, al aeropuerto, le dieron la carta de la invitación a cenar al día siguiente para que descansara.

\- Pasa muchacho, estás en tu casa.

\- Gracias, Señor White.

\- Eres tan joven, pero puedes llamarme Peter, porque aunque no queramos somos socios, además no soy tan viejo, tengo una hija porque me case muy joven. Y esta lesión de la pierna, ya casi ni se siente.

\- Se ve usted muy fuerte.

\- ¡Ah no! Así me escucho como abuelo, mejor tutéame, William.

\- No sé si pueda, pero lo intentaré, Peter.

\- Lo ves, anda, pasemos al comedor, ya debe estar mi hija esperándonos. Al entrar, Candy giraba después de acomodar la loza, mirando al socio de su padre, ambos se quedaban en una pequeña pausa, el sonreía suavemente, ella soltaba sus labios, sorprendida, no era un señor, era un joven. Peter iniciaba las presentaciones, ambos no dejaban de mirarse, pensando cada uno en su versión.

¡Con que una niña!, si es una señorita, y es preciosa, debe ser muy jovencita, pero que hermosos ojos, como los de Rosemary, divinos.

¿Un socio? Es muy joven, alto y muy bien parecido, que bonitos ojos tiene, pareciera ver reflejado el cielo en ellos.

\- Si William, ella es mi princesa, Candy Alexandra.

\- Un placer conocerla. Espero no importunar en trabajar desde aquí.

\- ¡Oh no!, me gustaba mucho estar en la villa, pero aquí también podemos atenderlo bien.

\- Gracias. La villa puede seguirla frecuentando, trabajo en una oficina por las mañanas, saldré a caminar y si desea puede ir cuando quiera.

\- ¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias, señor William.

\- Llámame, Albert. Se sorprendía Candy, por lo agradable que sonreía,

\- ¡Albert! Peter preguntaba,

\- ¿Albert?

\- Si, mi padre se llamaba igual que yo, así que mi madre le decía William a él y a mí por mi segundo nombre. Peter confirmaba,

\- Pues bienvenido Albert, dice Johnson que desde aquí terminaras tus instrucciones para continuar con el legado de tu padre, así también contarás conmigo, el lleva las inversiones de todo lo que poseo y quiero que si te haces cargo, sepas que puedo ayudarte.

\- Por supuesto, Peter. Cuente que no se arrepentirá de haber confiado en nosotros para asociarse. La cena transcurría con calma, pero un par de miradas se escondían para verse. Al terminar, después de un buen vino, Peter se retiraba, Candy igual, pero ella salía al balcón y desde ahí lo veía irse, caminaba girando al sentir que alguien lo miraba, le sonreía suavemente despidiéndose y deseándole buenas noches.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias, es un placer escribir y soñar junto a ustedes,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Un buen amigo

**FIC**

 **El hombre que Amo**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Un buen amigo**

Las semanas pasaban, Candy continuaba con sus rutinas de madrugar para ir a la escuela, su mejor amiga Paty, comentaba sobre un viaje a Europa donde la enviaría su padre en el verano.

\- Vamos Paty, falta mucho.

\- Esos viajes son programados con tiempo, si no separas fecha no te envían, porque los colegios de Inglaterra son enviados a lugares hermosos de allá.

\- Pues yo quiero pasarme el verano en el rancho, montando y… con mi nuevo amigo, es un chico muy bueno, le gusta todo en el rancho, nos ayuda en todo, y el solo viene a llevar trabajo de administración, no de rancheros, pero cabalga muy bien, y… me invita al bosque, es muy respetuoso y me agrada.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Lo siento, Paty. Es que… tu eres muy bonita y… ya te ves como una señorita y yo… no le quiero pedir a mi padre que me de más dinero para comprarme vestidos, ya sabes, se enterará que quiero vestir bonita y… se pondrá celoso.

\- Candy porque no le dices que mi padre quiere que nos vayamos juntas al viaje a Europa, a ver si te da permiso.

\- Es que yo… quería estar aquí.

\- Si Candy, pero para ir de viaje te dará dinero y… comparemos ropa y cuando regreses vestirás muy bonita y podrás verte más… femenina. Además, no me sentiría sola.

\- Bien. Le diré a Papá.

En Inglaterra, Richard pagaba los cursos de verano de Terry y notaba que los Spencer autorizaban pagar el de la hija de Dorothy, sin saber cómo estaba la distribución de salones, pagaba lo mismo y mandaba a Candy Elizabeth a Francia junto a su hijo. Después un fin de semana, hablaba con su hijo por teléfono y este comentaba que ya había pagado su viaje.

\- Gracias Papá.

\- Te agregue suficiente dinero para tus gastos, por favor, Terry. Cuida mucho a la hija de Dorothy, es la mejor amiga de tu madre y no te perdonará si algo le pasa.

\- ¿Candy? No creo, ella irá a Escocia.

\- ¿Escocia? Yo pague su viaje, pensé que era a Francia junto contigo.

\- No. Es a otro lado. Pero no te preocupes, está demasiado vigilada.

\- Bueno. Como sea, cuando estés en el colegio y la veas, protege a esa pequeña.

\- Como quieras Papá.

En la Villa en Texas, Albert firmaba los traspasos bancarios, de sus sobrinos Archivald, Alistar y Anthony, se daba cuenta que serían enviados a Escocia, y eso lo hacía soñar en aquel lugar, pensando cómo podría ayudarlos para que no sufrieran incomodidades, mandaba un permiso especial de paseo para ellos y sus invitados al castillo de su propiedad.

\- Hola Albert. Mi Papá quiere que cenes esta noche en casa.

\- Hola Candy, con gusto cenare con ustedes, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

\- Nos graduaremos de nivel y… nos iremos a un viaje a Europa mi amiga Paty y yo. Su padre quiere que la acompañe y… me iré en el verano.

\- Te extrañaré mucho Candy. Y creo que este lugar no será el mismo sin ti. Candy se ruborizaba por completo, bajaba el rostro y comentaba

\- Gracias. También te extrañare mucho, tenía planeado pasarme el verano cabalgando y jugando en las colinas, pero…

\- Cuando regreses, lo haremos, Candy.

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Por supuesto, es una promesa. Solo diviértete y… si te aburres, me llamas.

\- ¿Quieres que te hable… desde Europa?

\- Solo si te aburres. Candy le devolvía una sonrisa efusiva y se lanzaba a su cintura comentando

\- Gracias Albert. Solo cuando estoy contigo, me divierto mucho. Tom ya no viene tan seguido y… solo invitan a Isabel a bailar y… a salir y…

\- Cuando vuelvas, también te llevaré a bailar y a salir al pueblo, Candy. Si me lu hubieras dicho antes, te hubiese invitado, pero…

\- Es que… mi padre no confía en Tom, ni en los muchachos… por eso no deja que se acerquen aquí, mucho menos aceptaría que vaya con ellos.

\- Lo ignoraba. Le diré a tu padre que te llevare de paseo, para que… me enseñes los lugares bonitos de la ciudad.

\- Gracias, Albert.

Las semanas pasaban, el padre de Paty pagaba los viajes de su hija y su amiga a un tour escolar y de descanso, donde firmaba y mandaba el permiso de Peter. El costo y los gastos eran llevar una cantidad misma que ambos padres triplicaban al comentar que las señoritas se compraban ropa y su viaje se extendería por varios lugares.

\- Gracias amigo, mi hija está muy emocionada, Paty es una gran amiga al incluirla en su viaje.

\- Lo que sucede es que no le hare fiesta de presentación y… este es también su regalo.

\- ¿Fiesta de presentación?

\- Si, cuando cumplen quince años, festejan en un club importante, después les hacen eventos a cada una y los amigos y familiares van. En este caso, mi hija solo se presentará en el club, pero no le festejare.

\- No lo sabía, hablaré con Candy, sobre esto.

En Inglaterra en el colegio se separaban los instructores y notaban que varios padres se habían pagado viajes diferentes para no separar a los hermanos, en el caso de Alistar, en vez de enviarlo a Francia, pagaban para enviarlo a Escocia, en el Caso de Candy E. Spencer, pagaban para mandarla a Francia, cuando su salón iría a Escocia, esto era no solo de pocos alumnos, sino de todos los que llevaban varios hermanos. La directora del colegio citaba a todos en el salón principal comentándole que algunos de salones distintos habían cambiado de rumbo por preferir no enviarlos al destino que habían programado.

Cada alumno pasaba y notaba que su viaje había sido distinto. Candy Elizabeth comentaba con su grupo que no iría a Escocia, a lo que dos de sus amigas, también les habían pasad los mismo, Annie Britter y Louis Stamford. Las tres se abrazaban y se animaban a ir a Francia, con los desfiles y las modas de Paris.

Mientras que Anthony continuaba planeando invitara a Candy White Spencer a su castillo en Escocia.

\- ¡Se lo propondrás!

\- Si, por eso quisiera que… ustedes me ayudaran y… no sé inviten a sus amigas. Así les darán permiso a las tres chicas y… me ayudan a que pueda separarme con ella. Stear comentaba,

\- Pues ya que. Mi tío me pago el viaje y… no iré a Francia, iré contigo y con mi hermano, así que cuenta conmigo.

En el aeropuerto de Texas, Albert despedía a Candy, mientras la abuela Martha despedía a Paty.

\- Candy, prométeme que no te olvidarás de traerme algún recuerdo.

\- Si, Albert. Por favor cuida mucho a mi padre, no dejes que se enoje con los muchachos y… cuida a clin y a pupe.

\- No te preocupes, cuidare de tus mascotas, para que tu padre no las encuentre. Y… estaré al pendiente de las cosas del rancho.

\- Gracias Albert. Un abrazo y Candy por primera vez le daba un beso en la mejilla a Albert, haciendo que el también lo hiciera, y le daba varios en todo su rostro. Dejando muy feliz a Candy, quien cada día apreciaba más a Albert.

En Europa, los Andrew, se subían con su grupo de compañeros, a lo que Anthony no miraba donde estaban los asientos de las chicas. En otra sección de Inglaterra Terry entregaba su maleta y Candy E., se acercaba a él.

\- ¡Hola Terry!

\- ¡Candy!

\- Si, mi abuelito se equivocó y… me envió a Francia, solo que… no quiero hacerlo sentir mal y… viajaremos juntos.

\- Que gusto, pues cuenta conmigo en todo, te llevaré a donde quieras.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Si, sabes bien que mi chica, no andará sola en Francia.

\- Mis amigas Annie y Louis, también fueron enviadas.

\- No hay problema, le diré algunos amigos que nos acompañen y conoceremos muchos lugares, veras que lo pasamos muy bien, Candy.

\- Gracias, Terry. Estaba triste, pero ahora que dices que estarás conmigo, me siento mucho mejor. Terry pasaba su brazo por sus hombros en señal de consideración, pero sus compañeros, comentaban como Terry, ya tenía novia y esta viajaría con él a Paris.

El tour de Paty y Candy fue muy bonito, llegaron a Inglaterra, estuvieron en un colegio muy importante, ahí conocieron a algunas personas, Candy se sentía extraña, pues varias chicas desconocidas la saludaban,

\- ¡Hola Candy! ¡Hola Candy! ¡Hola Candy!

Ella sonreía nerviosa, dormían en un hotel esa noche, llamaba a su padre y e comentaba el suceso, a lo que nervioso preguntaba,

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí, hija?

\- Solo hoy, mañana viajamos a Escocia, ahí es donde estaremos la mayor parte del tiempo, después nos iremos a Francia, Venecia y regresaremos.

\- Ten cuidado, mi pequeña, llama todo el tiempo, no importa el cambio de horario.

\- Gracias Papá. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Albert?

\- ¿Albert?

\- Si. Es que le dije que… le llevaría un recuerdito de aquí.

\- Ah. El se encuentra muy bien, viene todo el tiempo y hace todas sus comidas aquí conmigo.

\- Me prometió que te ayudaría en todo.

\- Gracias hija, no era necesario, pero… está cumpliendo con lo que te prometió.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias, gracias pro todos y cada uno de sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Viajando

**FIC**

 **El hombre que Amo**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Viajando**

Las cosas no eran tan sencillas, había más damas y todas celosas de Candy Elizabeth, al estar cerca de Terry. Annie y Louis se reían porque las tres eran menores por varios años, y las mayores tenían mucha más libertad y acosaban a los chicos.

\- No Annie, eso es imposible. Decía Candy asombrada en su habitación.

\- Te digo que la vi salir esta mañana de la habitación de uno de su grado, esa chica es su novia y durmió con él.

\- Que atrevimiento, nosotras estaremos juntas en la habitación y por nada acepten esos noviazgos, cuando regresemos al colegio, verán las consecuencias de lo que sucede, en lo personal. Terry y yo somos amigos desde niños y, aunque es mayor que yo por cuatro años, siempre nos hemos llevado de maravillas. Louis al escuchar aprovechaba,

\- Pues si no te interesa, Candy. A mí al igual que a muchas de sus compañeras nos fascina tu amigo, es tan atractivo, rebelde y siempre usa lociones tan caras.

\- Si, su madre es muy linda y compra sus lociones y perfumes con exclusividad para él y para su padre.

\- ¿En serio?

Louis se mostraba bastante interesada y fue la primera vez que Candy se sentía incomoda y hasta un poco celosa, pues Terry siempre había sido solo suyo, así que ya no contaba nada de él, pues al menos esos detalles eran solo de ambos y no tenía porque compartirles más.

Terry era perseguido por sus compañeras y junto a dos de sus amigos, estaba fumando un cigarrillo cuando las chicas, pedían salir con ellos, ambos amigos aceptaban, pero Terry al ver la intención de las damas y los líos que siempre tenían entre manos, mejor se cuidaba para poder cumplirle a su padre.

\- Me encantaría pero mi novia cambio su viaje solo para estar conmigo y no pienso dejarla por ningún motivo sola. Vayan ustedes, con permiso. Terry se arreglaba y llamaba a Candy para salir, solicitando un permiso con la firma de su familia de acuerdo. - Si madre Fátima, por eso fue cambiada a viajar a Francia, porque me pidieron acompañarla en todo momento.

\- ¿Te lo pidieron a ti?

\- Si, Candy y yo somos unidos desde niños, madre.

\- Debe ser eso, ella es una chica angelical y colmada de respeto y ternura, mientras que tú… careces de eso, pero bien dicen que parejas más diferentes se han formado. Avisare a tu padre al respecto, si me mientes, te castigare al regreso.

\- Aquí está la carta de autorización, también Candy me pidió que invitara a sus compañeras de compañía.

\- Lo ves. Es toda una señorita. Les daré el permiso.

Al llegar Terry hasta Candy, no dudaba en abrazarla, alzarla y jugar con ella. Sus compañeros sonreían de lado al saber que eran novios, pero sus compañeras dudaban al saber que ella apreciaba a Anthony Brown y no, a su mejor amigo.

Terry tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y besaba en la nariz y en las mejillas jugando y besándola sin que nadie lo viera, ella reía al saber que al final de eso le diría pecosa.

\- Eres tan hermosa, ¡Pecosa!

\- ¡Oh Terry! Deja mis pecas en paz.

Los seis salían a disfrutar de paseos, inolvidables, tomas de fotos, risas y muchos detalles desde restaurantes, hasta regresar al curso de verano donde tomaban clases de avance en literatura, pintura y Arte francés.

En Escocia, Candy Alexandra recibía un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, una nota que decía estas rosas son como tú, Candy. Por favor déjame invitarte a ti y a tus amigas a un paseo por Escocia. Asustada, comentaba con Patricia el suceso, salía y la encargada era una monja, quien con una sonrisa agregaba,

\- Si, nos pidió un permiso formal para ti y tus amigas, a que viajen a un castillo. Tienen permiso de su familia, los jóvenes son de este país y pertenecen a las mejores familias, veras que son caballeros, Candy. La monjita le saludaba con cortesía y está asustada al desconocerla pues solo aceptaba ya que Paty había dicho que si.

Un auto de lujo precioso, pasaba por ambas y sus equipajes, así fueron llevadas hasta el castillo Andrew, donde ellos las esperaban.

\- ¡Que emoción, Candy! Nunca me imagine que fueras tan asediada, debe ser una tradición o algo parecido. Toda mi ropa la compartiremos hasta que compremos nueva, así que, lúcete, quiero que te veas muy bonita.

\- Gracias Paty. Que haría sin ti.

Las dos sin saber porque fueron invitadas y tomadas en cuenta, el permiso de llevarlas a conocer Escocia de manera personalizada y que volverían en un par de días a unirse al tour. Llegaban de noche, la cena las esperaba, Stear al ver a la joven de lentes con sus labios rojos y su cabello suelto, se quedaba asombrado, pues no había visto a esa chica. Candy por su parte, desconocía los jóvenes, solo sonreía apenada. Pero al verlos en falta no dudaba en tomar una foto y susurrar en el oído de Paty,

\- Le daré un bello recuerdo a Albert, aquí los chicos usan falda. Deja que le cuente que nos invitaron tres jóvenes a un castillo.

\- Candy mira qué guapo es el de lentes.

\- Y parece que le gustas, Paty. Eres una suertuda.

Un mayordomo, las encaminaba hacia el comedor que era monumental. La cena las esperaba, ya era noche y Anthony no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa, hasta que ella asombrada por verlo guiñarle un ojo a Candy, le comentaba a Paty.

\- En serio, Paty, ese hombre se parece a Albert. Creo que ya lo veo en todos lados aquí. Es como si, sintiera que no tarda en llegar y darme la sorpresa de que fue él quien mando todo esto.

\- Estás loca. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad, mira los tres parecen sacados de una portada de revista Europea.

\- Si. Albert también lo parece.

\- Guarda silencio, Candy y disfruta, parece que esas flautas son instrumentos pegados a la mochila de cuadros.

\- Vaya que si… Mira Paty, los tres van a tocar las mochilitas de cuadros con flautas.

\- No hables. Solo disfruta.

La cena fue musical y acompañada por delicias inimaginables, Candy disfrutaba mucho los cortes de carne suculentos y suaves. Las comidas eran algo especial, pues ella era de muy buen comer, aunque Paty le orientaba en el uso de los cubiertos, ella suspiraba al sabor de las cosas como nunca. El postre la hacía que le brillaran los ojos, y Archie no dejaba de reír y disfrutar a la amiga que adoraba Anthony, quien la observaba asombrado, pues no era así cuando estaba en el colegio, comía muy poco y era demasiado delicada, ahora parecía que el plato era poco, y que no tardaba en pedir más.

\- ¿Candy, te gusta la cena?

\- Jamás había probado algo tan suculento y jugoso. Que corte más delicioso. El tono de hablar dejaba a Anthony sorprendido. Paty no hablaba, pero Stear, le daba un postre y ella se ruborizaba al ver que él le acercaba la bebida. Y comentaba,

\- ¿Les gustaría montar a caballo, mañana al amanecer?

Candy experta en montar sonreía efusiva y contestaba,

\- ¡Por supuesto! Me encantan los caballos. Anthony agregaba,

\- Pensé que solo los montabas por deporte.

\- ¿Deporte? Pues sí, es el mejor deporte del mundo, la equitación está en mis venas. Archie, que cada vez se sorprendía más por el tono tan distinto de las damas, agregaba,

\- Mañana lo veremos, somos muy buenos jinetes.

\- Puedes apostarlo. Confirmaba con seguridad Candy.

En Francia, Terry veía como las amigas de Candy estaban disfrutando de las compras, ella se quedaba tranquila, conversando con él y comentaba,

\- Mamá y yo, siempre compramos bonitos atuendos, no creo poder llevar más.

\- Puedo decirte que ese vestido que usa Annie, se vería mejor en ti, Candy.

\- Me ves con ojos de cariño fraternal, Terry.

\- Te equivocas. Me gustaría que usaras un vestido que vi en el aparador, parecía de dulce y… solo te imagine con el puesto.

\- Esta bien, me lo probare y si me gusta, lo compro.

\- Lo pago yo, con tal de verte caminar con él.

\- Eres muy lindo, Terry. Gracias.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias, espero sea de su agrado, continuare avanzando con los demás fics**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Cabalgando

**FIC**

 **El hombre que Amo**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Cabalgando**

La tarde se hizo noche, Anthony no sabía porque se sentía extrañamente perdido, era como si no reconociera en ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos coquetos, ella no lo miraba, solo miraba a sus primos y no soltaba esa camarita, que a todo le tomaba fotos, en silencio pasaban a la habitación, donde ambas señoritas se quedaban unidas al ser solo dos, cuando ellos habían esperado que fueran tres las chicas invitadas.

Candy por su parte, tomaba fotos desde el balcón a los jardines antes de obscurecer, le tomaba fotos a los paisajes más bellos y escribía en su diario, como era de hermoso ese lugar, también escribía lo que sentía al estar ahí, y su sospecha de ser Albert quien la había invitado junto a Paty para sorprenderla, agregaba el parecido que notaba entre los jóvenes a su mejor amigo Albert y que aunque usaran faldita, eran muy caballeros y muy formales.

Paty por su parte, recibía una nota, para salir a pasear a solas con el joven mayor. Ella se cambiaba y se vestía muy bonita, para salir, avisándole a Candy que había sido invitada a caminar por el jardín.

\- Ve Paty, yo estoy disfrutando, como me lo pediste.

\- ¿De verdad, Candy quieres ir conmigo?

\- Te invito a ti, Paty. Se nota que desea estar a solas contigo.

\- Esta bien, como sea no tardare, si ves que se hace tarde, vas a buscarme.

\- Prometido.

La joven e lentes salía ruborizada, el muchacho mayor, estaba emocionado con ella y se notaba al ir hasta las escaleras para esperarla y tomar su mano con caballerosidad, para caminar en los jardines, donde Alistar no perdía el tiempo de conversar al ver que era una chica muy tímida y se muy buena educación.

\- Mi familia es de origen escocés, pero mi padre es norteamericano, de hecho se encuentra en América ahora.

\- Mis padres son norteamericanos, mi abuela es inglesa y mi abuelo se la llevó a vivir allá, mi padre tiene negocios en Chicago, en Texas y en varias partes de Estados Unidos.

\- Ojala un día coincidamos en Norteamérica, cuando termines tus clases.

\- Por supuesto, esta es mi dirección cuando gustes y mi teléfono, si vas a norte América podrás llamarme y con gusto seré yo quien te invite a conocer.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Por supuesto, no suelo tener amigos, solo Candy es mi mejor amiga, en el colegio ella es la mejor de todas. Mañana que la veas montar, me podrás decir lo contrario.

\- Mi Tío William y mi primo Anthony, son excelentes en equitación, han ganado algunos concursos con los caballos que tenemos aquí, varios fueron llevados a otros países y aquí tenemos también muy buenas razas.

\- No sé cabalgar mucho, me gusta las matemáticas y química, mi padre sabe que estudiare para estar en sus negocios y poder ayudarlo en la administración.

\- Ya esta obscureciendo, no es correcto que te robe tanto tiempo, mi primo debió invitar a su amiga a salir también.

\- ¿A Candy? Me alegro, no deseaba dejarla solita, pero me da gusto que tu primo desee invitarla.

\- Él la aprecia desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Desde hace tiempo?

\- Si.

Paty apretaba los labios, pensando que efectivamente era el amigo de Candy quien las había invitado, ahora lo comprendía. Platicando e intercambiando datos, números y pasa tiempos, ambos coincidían en que eran muy afines y a pesar de que él era mayor que ella, nada le gustaría más que conservar su amistad por mucho tiempo.

\- Si Stear, si nos tratamos un tiempo, prometo que puedo pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- Gracias Paty, veras que seremos muy buenos amigos, no te había visto en el colegio, me da mucho gusto saber que estaremos cerca. El se despedía y le daba un beso en su mano. Ella se quedaba incrédula, al no comprender pero según le entendía estaban ambos en el mismo colegio y el no conocía norte América.

Al entrar Candy no se encontraba, había una nota que rezaba, "Paty, salí a tomar el fresco, es hermoso este lugar, no tardo en regresar"

Anthony, se encontraba molesto y conversaba con Archie,

\- Porque se llevo a las dos, el plan era que invitará solo a una de ellas y Candy sería invitada por mi.

\- No lo sé. Lo cierto es que no se encontraba ninguna en la habitación y el mayordomo no las vio salir.

Alistar entraba a su dormitorio, como volando, no había tenido novia aun y ella le aseguraba que ahora que eran amigos, pensaría en esa posibilidad, se recostaba y no podía dormir, solo la pensaba con su sonrisa, sus palabras y esa manera tan tímida y tan bella de Paty, debería estar en los grados más de Archie y Anthony, con ellos, sería el pretexto ideal para continuar tratándola y pronto la haría su novia, antes que otro se la ganará. Además cuando se fuera a los negocios de América con su padre, ella lo invitaría a los lugares que conoce y pasearían juntos, ya no había problema, ambos estarían allá siendo novios para entonces.

En Francia

Candy y Terry cenaban en una mesa, separados de los demás, el pub tenía mesitas para dos personas, a lo que Annie y Louis se sentaban juntos, mientras los amigos de Terry se quedaban en la barra, al ver que las niñas no daban lugar a nada, eran demasiado recatadas y muy serias.

\- Terry a pesar de que tenía planes para ir a Escocia, me ha gustado mucho venir contigo, es el mejor paseo de mi vida.

\- Me alegro mucho, pecosita.

\- gracias por no decirme pecosa delante de mis amigas, ya te lo he dicho, tienes algo en contra de mis pecas.

\- No es eso, es de cariño. De todas las chicas que conozco, eres la única que realmente me importa.

\- ¡Terry!

\- Candy yo, siempre te he apreciado, y no me gusta mucho la idea de que seas novia de ese tipo de tu clase.

\- No somos novios, solo somos amigos y… realmente me gusta, es un chico romántico, cuando lee los poemas, tienen ese tono de voz que hace que mi corazón se acelere a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Me quieres poner celoso?

\- Vamos Terry, no sé si te gusta la literatura, pero jamás te he visto leyendo poesías, deberías entrar a clase de arte, es tan bello y tan romántico. Me gusta mucho las obras teatrales y el romance me hace soñar e imaginar que deseo estar en otra época, como el vestido que me compraste. Me imagino bailando en el y cerrar los ojos en un baile.

\- ¿Un baile? Podemos ir a un baile, hay uno en el hotel Le Narcisse Blanc, llevas una careta y es muy bonito, podemos ir es mañana.

\- ¿De verdad, Terry?

\- Estrenarías el vestido que te compre.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bien, le diré a otros amigos, estos no querrán ir.

\- Gracias Terry.

En Escocia el amanecer hacía que ambas buscaran como vestirse, ellos eran demasiado elegantes, y portaban ropas similares, Candy estaba incomoda por no portar ese tipo de prendas, y Paty, buscaba la forma de que usara parte de su vestuario haciendo malabares y dándole su pantalón de cabalgar a ella y diciendo que se sentía indispuesta para cabalgar esa mañana.

\- Me da pena, Paty

\- Si alguna de nosotras sabe cabalgar bien, esa eres tú, temo mucho caerme del caballo y hacer el ridículo, mande una nota diciendo que solo los acompañare a la distancia.

Alistar recibía el mensaje con el mayordomo y agregaba que él tampoco cabalgaría, se quedaría a acompañar a la señorita, para que vieran la cabalgata a la distancia. Archie y Anthony se preparaban usando sus mejores galas, sabían que la compañera de Anthony era una excelente dama en la equitación y era un deporte en su familia.

Stear mandaba pedir el almuerzo en el jardín frente a la zona de equitación del castillo, Anthony comentaba que pensaba separarse con Candy invitándola a los campos a conocer y ahí le propondría ser su novia. A lo que Archie aceptaba diciendo que el no iría y regresaría al almuerzo.

Candy salía vestida con prendas muy bonitas en colores cálidos, pero un poco holgadas al pertenecer a Paty, sin embargo se veía muy bien. Paty esperaba ver la cara de los chicos al ser sorprendidos por como Candy sabía cabalgar a toda velocidad y como nadie le ganaba al tratarse de caballos.

Pero su sorpresa fue que el cubrieran los ojos y le susurraran al oído lo hermosa que se veía, que hizo que perdiera el piso y girar a ver con otros ojos al joven enamorado de ella.

\- ¡Stear!

\- ¡Paty!

Una sonrisa tímida, y ambos tomaban asiento en un palco cubierto con sombrillas, rodeado de flores y adornos costosos, donde observaban a sus conocidos, cabalgar. Candy al ver a Anthony, se dio cuenta de la forma tan parecida que había entre él y Albert, hizo una sonrisa al imaginarlo en el racho, su porte, su acomodo en el caballo, esa elegancia y esa manera de tomar las riendas, como si el caballo fuera un corcel de cuento de hadas. Un brillo en su mirada hizo que Anthony sintiera que era su Candy de nuevo, que ahí estaba ella, con una dulzura y una sutileza, con un aire de romance en su rostro, sus pequeños labios y su mirada soñadora. El sonrió seguro al verla y ella le devolvía la sonrisa, ahora lo comprendía.

\- La amaba y no había poder humanos que borrara ese bello rostro de su mente y de su corazón.

Archie comenzaba la cabalgata con soltura, dejando a Paty y Stear ser sus admiradores y aplaudir al terminar la ronda. Candy al verlo simulaba pero se le había hecho aburrido y muy poco arriesgado, era como si quisiera volar con el caballo y tratarlo como un dulce flotante. Anthony fue el siguiente y como lo esperaban, lo hizo con muy buen tiempo, elegancia y quedando con mejores aplausos no solo de Paty y Stear, sino del mismo Archie y de Candy quien era la que continuaba ahora.

Con una ternura inexplicable, Candy acariciaba al corcel y le susurraba al oído dejando a Anthony con la boca suelta, pues ese caballo era el que cabalgaba su Tío William. Y tal como él, ella estaba susurrándole palabras al equino, quien parecía saber lo que ella le decía, solo faltaba que le diera un beso y como invocándolo, Candy también lo hizo.

Y salía a toda velocidad, sobradamente brincaba las bases impuestas y aun con ello, la forma en que el corcel parecía embonar con ella, Paty que poseía su camarita, tomaba todos los saltos con emoción y fotografiaba a Candy que apenas tomar vuelo soltaba su gorrito y salía su hermosa melena como si se tratara la del mismo caballo la que volaba, Archie a la distancia se quedaba con las quijadas sueltas, al reconocer al corcel de su Tío William, pero al ver a la joven, se veía más que hermosa como las ninfas de Escocia. Giraba para ver la cámara de seguridad y hacía media sonrisa, al ver como Candy hacía acrobacias al momento de que saltaba el corcel, dejando sus piernas en el aire como si ambos volaran al hacerlo.

Los aplausos no solo fueron de los jóvenes, sino de todo el plantel de personas que estaban a cargo del castillo, los mismo hombres que cuidaban a los corceles, aplaudían emocionados, al ver como a joven invitada del señorito Anthony dejaba con una agradable impresión y con lucir al corcel más hermoso de la familia.

\- ¡Felicidades señorita! Si estuviera aquí el señor Andrew, estaría muy orgulloso de su corcel.

\- ¿Andrew? Oh si, dígale que le envío saludos, y que muchas gracias por permitirme venir a este lugar tan bello y maravilloso.

\- Por supuesto, señorita.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias, por todos su bellos comentarios y por la paciencia y espera a cada capítulo de mis historias**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Bailando

**FIC**

 **El hombre que Amo**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Bailando**

Candy iba a bajarse del caballo, cuando Anthony le decía que le mostraría unos lugares hermosos del casillo. Ella sonriente, continuaba siguiéndolo con el caballo a quien ahora sobaba para tranquilizarlo por el ajetreado instante que ambos habían pasado, se abrazaba a él y le daba las gracias al oído a lo que el caballo parecía responderle.

\- ¿Te gusta el caballo, Candy?

\- Si, es hermoso, me iban a dar otro corcel, pero le dije al encargado que me prestara este, el me dijo que solo si el caballo me aceptaba, fue muy lindo conmigo, me acepto y me hizo quedar muy bien ante ustedes.

\- Eres muy buena en el caballo, jamás me imagine que hacías acrobacias tan peligrosas.

\- ¿Peligrosas? Tengo toda mi vida montando caballos, y este corcel ¡es divino!

\- Estoy seguro que los encargados, le mostraran las grabaciones a su dueño. Quedará encantado cuando te lo presente.

\- Espero no se moleste. Comentaba Candy sonriendo traviesa para sí misma, recordando el haber escuchado que el señor Andrew, estaría orgulloso del corcel. Ahora estaba segura que fue Albert el que la mando a ese lugar. Continuaba siguiendo al joven tras su espalda, se parecía tanto a Albert, solo que él chico era más joven, mientras Albert era más alto y se notaba de mayor edad.

\- Sabes Candy, me gustas mucho. Candy sonreía pensando en su amigo y todas las molestias que se tomaba para que ella pasara unos días ahí, sin embargo de pronto sentía que estaba soñando, ahora pareciera como si el chico le hubiera dicho… Ella se desconcentraba y volvía a la realidad, ¿que había dicho el joven?

\- ¿Disculpa? Creo que escuche mal…

\- No has escuchado mal, pequeña. Eres la mujer más linda y hermosa del colegio, estoy fascinado contigo desde el primer día que te conocí, nada me gustaría más, que pedirte que fueras mi novia. Asustada y con cara de espanto giraba buscando a los alrededores, preguntaba,

\- ¿Tu novia?

Candy soltaba las quijadas y se desorbitaban sus ojos, apenas y conocía al joven, ahora le estaba diciendo que fueran novios, que tradición o broma era esa, giraba de nuevo pero con todo el caballo, para ver alguna cámara, y notaba que estaba lejos del castillo, apenada y ruborizada en exceso por el atrevimiento, sin esperar más, detenía el corcel, dejando cabalgar al joven delante.

Un poco más de distancia entre ellos, el continuaba hablando, de su propuesta de noviazgo, pero Candy ya no lo escuchaba, al detenerse y ver que la distancia se hizo un poco mayor, giro el corcel y se devolvía hasta el castillo, para reunirse con Paty y salir de ahí, el joven había mal interpretado algo, o estaba siendo muy osado, pero si ayer la había conocido, como es que se atrevían a declararse tan pronto.

Anthony cerraba los ojos, recordando el día que lo vio por primera vez, entrando al colegio, con su mirada brillante y su tierna sonrisa, como ambos se observaban y se sonreían todos los días, y eso le comentaba dulcemente, para que ella comprendiera desde cuando había nacido ese amor que él sentía por ella. Agregaba que estaba un poco celoso sobre todo después de que se comentaba que era la novia de Terry Grandchester y eso lo tenía preocupado, pero si fuera así ella no había aceptado venir al castillo y conocer a su familia, por eso estaba seguro de que al regresar del campamento de verano, podían tomar una relación más de amigos, un noviazgo respetuoso y sincero.

El se detenía y giraba el caballo, para ver su hermoso rostro, pero estaba solo, se movía inquieto a buscarla a todos lados y no estaba, se regresaba por el camino revisando por donde el caballo mañoso de su tío, la habría llevado y no se había dado cuenta.

En la sombrilla donde se llevaba a cabo el almuerzo, ella subía nerviosa y sonriente, ambos hermanos sonrieron al verla entrar con tanta felicidad en su rostro. Pero la realidad es que acababa de dejar el corcel y solo estaba esperando que alguien saliera con un letrero de "Esto es una broma" Tomaba asiento con tranquilidad y escuchaba los halagos de Archie en su actuación, ella aceptaba el almuerzo y el vaso de limonada fresca, comenzaba a comer para alcanzar a terminar e irse antes de que llegara el joven rubio.

\- Candy, pensé que te habías ido con el joven a conocer el lugar.

\- Si, pero ya regrese, tengo que ir a cambiarme, estoy un poco empolvada.

\- Bueno ya que termines de almorzar, te acompaño.

\- Gracias. Y como si fuera seguro, avanzaba sin responder en comer y tomar mucha limonada. Para después sutilmente veía a Anthony que salía por el camino buscándola y ella se hacía hacia abajo en la silla y tocaba la mano de Paty para irse a la habitación.

Ambas sonrientes y muy agradecidas, salían despidiéndose de los chicos. Candy se daba un baño, empacando sus cosas a toda velocidad, marcaba solicitando un taxi, y comentando con Paty todo lo que le había pasado, a la vez, asombrada por la bromita o el juego que se traían esos jóvenes.

\- ¿En serio, Candy? Porque el chico de ante ojos, también estaba muy interesado, pero no al grado de decirme que fuéramos novios, si nos acabamos de conocer.

\- No sé cómo son las tradiciones aquí, Paty. Pero ahora estoy segura que fue Albert el que nos envío aquí, porque cuando llegue con el encargado del caballo, lo mencionó y… le di las gracias de nuestra parte, cuando regrese hablaré con él acerca de esta bromita que me hizo su no se que sea, pero debe ser familiar, porque se parece mucho a él.

\- Tienes mucha razón el joven se parece mucho al amigo de tu padre, que fue a despedirte al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Tomaste fotos, Paty?

\- Si, Candy. De todo lo que me pediste, tu cámara está aquí. Ella la tomaba y metía en su maletín.

\- Las rebelaremos en el regreso y, se las mostramos a Albert.

\- Si Candy.

En Francia, elegantes y muy bonitas tres jóvenes creaban un ambiente de asombro y envidia a todos en el hotel donde se hospedaban. Candy con su aire inglés, su belleza y simpatía solo se apenaba un poco, agradeciendo los halagos que recibía de los jóvenes mayores y de algunos compañeros de Terry. Este esperaba abajo y escuchaba algunos silbidos, con eso, se daba cuenta de que ya venían bajando las chicas. Otros dos jóvenes distintos, de mejor posición económica, aceptaron la invitación de Terry al baile que se daba esa noche.

Estos jóvenes, solo por ser de mejor apellido y elegancia, conocidos de las familias e hijos de socios de su padre, se habían mandado traer trajes especiales no considerados para el viaje. Tal como Terry lo había hecho, las hermanas encargadas, se sorprendían por como el Duque De Grandchester, les había mandado invitaciones a las jóvenes, para que disfrutaran aun más de ese verano en Francia. Terry por su parte, estaba encantado de cómo se estaban dando las cosas, pues Candy sin saberlo estaba a su lado, solapando así la coartada que siempre usaba de que ella era su chica, ahora con el viaje y los paseos, más se reafirmaba esa mentira, misma que lo salvaba de ser el tipo rebelde y a la vez, comprometido con una joven, para no tener que pagar las apuestas con las compañeras de su grado, las cuales siempre estaban al acecho.

\- ¡Candy, te ves hermosa!

\- Gracias, Terry. No me imaginaba asistir a un evento importante.

\- Pero es un sueño, que deseo que guardes en tus recuerdos. La voz y el tono que estaba usando ahora que sabía porque le atraía el joven rubio, confirmaba que él estaba haciendo mejor su papel, para que el rubio no fuera el único con atributos atraíbles para su chica.

\- Que lindo eres.

La limosina, esperaba y todos los alumnos se asomaban por los ventanales, despidiendo a las tres parejas que habían sido invitadas a un evento.

El baile, al entrar daba un antifaz con brillantes coloridos, tanto de damas como de caballeros, para cuidar de la seguridad y a la vez, para disfrutar del evento y de la forma que todos fueran igualmente respetados.

La cena fue anunciada y el baile continuaba, la noche se hizo larga y Terry separaba a Candy para salir a uno de los balcones del hotel, donde tomaran aire fresco.

\- Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida. Comentaba con evidente entusiasmo Candy al saber que Terry estaba excediendo en todo los detalles para con ella.

\- Me da mucho gusto poder ser yo, quien la haya hecho realidad. Y de nuevo esa voz modulada y esa sonrisa cautivante bajo el antifaz, era como si Terry tratara de ser el mejor hombre o es que antes no lo había visto ella, así, tan sensual. Se preguntaba la joven a si misma al sentir esa sensación cerca de él.

\- ¡Oh Terry! Nunca imagine que fueras tan lindo. Hacer todo esto por mí.

\- Sabes bien, que haría lo que fuera por mi chica. Ahora estaba muy cerca, su abrazo la cobijaba y ante todos los que salían, era desconocidos, tal como se pedían en el baile.

\- ¡Terry!

\- Vamos Candy, nunca te he pedido nada, somos muy buenos amigos, al menos esta noche finge que somos la mejor pareja que hay, el antifaz dirá que somos dos desconocidos en la noche "Y así nos fuimos olvidando, hasta convertirnos en desconocidos… con muchos recuerdos en común"

\- ¡Terry! Qué lindo, me gusta y la frase suena tan bella cuando la mencionas.

\- Como tú, mi hermosa damisela.

Estaban tan cerca, los antifaces, no hacían espacio en sus rostros, dejando solo la parte baja de sus labios, tratando de dar un beso en la mejilla, se lo daba cercano a la comisura de sus labios, ambos cruzaron sus miradas, reconociendo la atracción que se anunciaba en ese instante. Y el suavemente volvía a depositar un tierno beso en su boca. El primero para ella, porque jamás había besado a nadie. Al ver que no se disgustaba insistía tomando sus labios con toda delicadeza, con una suavidad que ambos sintieron la electricidad correr por sus cuerpos. Asombrada por lo que habían hecho se avergonzaba, pero él no dejaba de observarla maravillado, porque su chica, realmente era suya esa noche.

Apenada y sin decir nada, volvieron al baile, donde esta vez, cada melodía fue aun mejor, sus pasos acoplados y sus cuerpos más unidos, danzaban cada pieza, con un nuevo sonido en el latir de su corazón. Candy nunca imagino que su mejor amigo, fuera tan romántico y que hiciera de ese verano, el más hermoso recuerdo que hubiera tejido alguien tan detalladamente para ella.

La noche no querían terminar, las otras parejas también bailaban y no se encontraba con los demás, Annie y Louis, estaban absortas viendo cada vestido, para tratar de reconocer a su amiga, pero era imposible con tantas personas, ellas mismas al hacerlo se perdían en el baile, con sus parejas, que no se despegaban de ellas, para no equivocarse y salir con la incorrecta, tomaban sus manos y bailaban la pieza y se divertían al saber que se encontraban perdidos de sus compañeros, pero qué más daba, afuera había una limosina que no se iría hasta tener a las tres parejas dentro para regresar, y nadie quería ofender la invitación y salir primero.

\- Terry, tal vez nos estén buscando.

\- No lo creo. Deben estar aprovechando el baile, las bebidas y la compañía, esto no se repite con facilidad y, mis amigos saben que tenemos permiso hasta pasada la media noche.

\- Pero… no habrá problemas con mis amigas.

\- Por supuesto que no, ellas son muy serias y las acaban de conocer.

\- Tienes razón.

\- El problema seriamos… nosotros, nos conocemos de toda la vida.

\- ¡Terry! Como vamos a…

\- No sería problema, puesto que estoy con mi chica.

Ella se apenaba, pero no lo negaba, se habían besado, bailaban muy unidos, ambos se respetaban y a la vez, se atraían, esa noche, solo esa noche, serían dos desconocidos.

\- No estás con tu chica, somos simplemente… dos desconocidos.

\- Vamos, no me sueltes, preciosa, que eres la más hermosa desconocida y no quiero que la quiten de mis brazos. Ella se emocionaba, Terry tras ese antifaz, era otro hombre, romántico y cada que decía palabras o frases, hasta su voz era mucho más ronca y a la vez tan melodiosa y atractiva ante ella.

Con sincera delicadeza, su mano acariciaba su rostro, agradeciendo lo que ambos estaban gozando de esa noche, que él había hecho posible para ella.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias, espero les agrade y que sepan que esta historia, apenas comienza...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Extrañándote

**FIC**

 **El hombre que Amo**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Extrañándote**

En Texas, un par de animalitos no deseaban comer, la mofeta se pasaba triste, Albert no hacía más que abrazarla y mimarla, pero el otro animalito, definitivamente estaba siempre observando por los ventanales y si podía o dudaba de algo, salía a investigar y regresaba con tristeza de nuevo, miraba cada auto o camioneta que entraba o salía, vigilaba día a día todo lo que se moviera, para tener una señal de su entrañable dueña.

\- Tranquilo Clint, faltan unos días, no tardará en volver, también la echo de menos.

No quería sentirlo, pero hasta el mismo los comprendía, no había reído, ni habían tenido nada extraordinario en el rancho, el trabajo que tenía en documentación ya estaba al día, cuando llevaba tiempo que con un mes de atrasos, ahora los documentos ya solo eran los de un día anterior y ni ganas tenía de revisarlos. En ese momento se le ocurría un detalle, llamarla en la madrugada y ver los horarios en los que pudiera encontrarla a ella. Donde estaría y en que hotel se estaría hospedando.

\- Gracias, señor White, solo era por… las mascotas, ya sabe, desean verla de regreso.

\- Lo comprendo William. Creo que estamos igual, me mando mensaje hace algunos días y me dejo grabaciones en el teléfono, que mandará rollos de fotos para que las rebelemos.

Pero después de varias investigaciones, resultaba que todo estaba en las manos del padre de Paty, también ya casi no estaba de ánimos era su socio, Peter caminaba cabizbajo, recibía la entrega de caballos y miraba a los vaqueros, todos bastante disciplinados, no había a nadie a quien regañar, ni gritar, se había caído un lazo, nadie se preocupaba de eso. Roy el cuatrero continuaba lastimado y con nostalgia se vendaba la mano solo, recordando que la pequeña era quien lo atendía con mimos y que todavía le faltaba una semana para su regreso.

\- Roy déjate de payasadas, ven acá, los caballos te llaman.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Albert entraba a su casa con Pupe en los brazos, un sonido de un mensaje lo hacía moverse de ver a los tristes compañeros de habitación, Pupe y Clint. Al abrir el mensaje era de Archie, su sobrino, comentando que la chica que le gustaba a Anthony había escapado de su propuesta, pero que estaban asombrados con la dama en cuestión, debido a cómo logró montar su caballo.

Albert recordaba que Anthony llevaba meses planeando la visita de su compañera de salón y en estas vacaciones iba a proponerle su noviazgo. Pero lo que leía en el mensaje extenso de Archie es que desde que llegó al castillo, Anthony se sentía extraño pues su dama no lo trataba igual y era una chica bastante diferente, sonriente y con una agilidad en caballos como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, al final mandaba un enlace del video de una de las cámaras del jardín donde la joven había montado su corcel. Pero este pesaba mucho y se tardaría en bajar.

\- Toma Pupe, un poco de agua, verás que te animas, anda.

En Escocia, el camino continuaría para Paty y Candy rumbo a Francia por unos días, Candy mandaba un mensaje a su padre, diciéndole que estaba muy bien y que ansiaba regresar. Que le enviaba unas camisas de franela, y unos cobertores a cuadros que al parecer es un material muy típico de Escocia, el lugar de donde es Albert. Pagaba paquetería y los mandaba como se lo había pedido su padre. Para que no cargara cosas en el viaje. Agregaba fotos y recuerdos para Albert, un colgante para Clint y una bufanda miniatura a cuadritos para Pupe. Agregaba también que le diera las gracias a Albert por la sorpresa de invitarla a conocer su castillo, así como a sus familiares, que aunque le jugaron algunas bromitas pesadas, ya se las cobraría cuando regresara a casa. La paquetería llegaría antes que ella. Y lo seguro es que Albert se prepararía para disculparse con lo que su familiar le propuso.

\- Candy, ya es hora, tenemos que partir

\- Ya voy Paty. Espérame un poco más.

En Francia amanecía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Terry estaba irreconocible, los amigos y compañeros le hacían vítores, porque su chica lo había pasado genial a su lado, sin embargo, el meditaba aun y recordaba el baile, los besos robados y esa bendita mascara que sería el mejor recuerdo de ese paseo.

\- Terry, ¡a desayunar!

\- Si, ya voy.

Candy por su parte, tenía paseo turístico ese día, sabía que lo volvería a ver, sin embargo, ya no portarían máscaras, pensaba como se comportaría Terry ahora que ya no podría ocultarse, y si seguiría siendo tan romántico frente a sus amigos, como lo había sido para con ella a solas.

\- Candy, hoy iremos en autobús.

\- Si, será terminando el desayuno, Annie.

\- No olvides tus cosas, ya no regresaremos a la habitación.

\- Gracias por recordármelo, Annie,

\- De nada, se te ve muy distraída y… pensativa

\- No es nada.

\- ¿nada? Supongo que estas triste, pensando en Anthony.

\- ¿En Anthony? No, no es eso, lo veré al regreso a clases. Habíamos quedado de… vernos en Escocia, sin embargo venir a Francia ha sido… sorprendente. Apenada y confundida, Candy tomaba su bolso bajando el rostro recordando que Anthony y ella tenían planes y no se habían podido llevar a cabo. Ojala y no se molestara con ella, lo de Terry era solo por esta vez ¿o no? Él no la apreciaba realmente, solo fue… la situación. Sin poder evitarlo, se tocaba los labios, recordando la noche más dulce y maravillosa que había pasado con su mejor amigo y… el desconocido Terry.

Los viajes iniciaron por varios paseos, Candy Alexandra y Candy Elizabeth, ya paseaban varios días en Francia, todo parecía soñado, las compras, los suvenires, los mensajes, los paquetes de envío y por fin, el regreso a casa. Los pasaportes de las gemelas tenían algo en común, sus nombres y una inicial abreviada, que las diferenciaba solamente. Los equipajes, fueron etiquetados en completo orden, pero los boletos… fueron cambiados al momento de entregar. Sus asientos ya no combinaban con el de sus compañeros y el regreso a Inglaterra, era muy simple, pero el de Norte América era diferentes traslados. Pues regresar a Inglaterra era un vuelo corto de veinticuatro minutos que ya estaba incluido dentro del viaje, pero el de llegar a Estados unidos, era mucho mayor.

Un día antes de partir habían desvelándose todos los estudiantes para celebrar el fin del paseo, y aunque sus viajes de estudiantes era sencillo, sus pasajes eran por avión estaban pagados para que no correrán riesgos en carreteras.

\- Oh Candy, nos tocó en asientos separados.

\- No te preocupes Paty, en cada traslado, tomaremos el refrigerio juntas.

\- Mi padre nos compró todo unidas, se me hace extraño que te toque diferente, debe ser por el exceso de estudiantes que viajamos.

\- Si, eso debe ser, Paty.

\- Iré dormida todo lo que pueda, Candy. Si deseas llévate mis audífonos y mi música, así al menos estaremos en algo unidas.

\- Gracias Paty.

Por fin, la salida fue un ajetreo, el equipaje fue cambiado, pues Candy Alexandra que iba para Texas, ahora era enviada en un autobús, de lejos vio a los jóvenes de Escocia, que la saludaban, incluyendo el güerito osado, que le propuso ser su novia. Molesta trataba de reclamar su equipaje, pero una de las encargadas del instituto dio un grito y dijo firme,

\- ¡Candy! Basta y sube al autobús. Tu equipaje esta en forma grupal, no se extraviara nada.

\- Esta bien, pero no se sulfure.

La frase hizo que varios soltaran las risas, pues Candy jamás respondía ante un llamado de atención. Annie avergonzada se alejaba de ella, al ponerse roja de la pena. Louis hacía lo mismo, al escucharla en un tono altanero.

En otro avión, dormida aun, meditando entre su amor por Anthony y su cariño fraternal por Terry, no se daba cuenta que ya habían pasado más de dos horas de viaje y tenía que trasbordar.

\- Candy, pensé que te había tocado atrás, anda bajemos a merendar en lo que pasamos al otro avión. Asustada y mirándola sin conocerla, la seguía por inercia, pues la joven de lentes la conocía, tal vez de otro grupo, no la había visto antes, apenada, la seguía pero no había tiempo de merendar y lo harían en el avión, les tocaba asientos separados y continuaban el viaje. Candy Elizabeth preocupada porque no era tan largo el trayecto, se preguntaba porque tenía que subir a otro avión, pero al parecer había problemas de clima, eso se pensaba, porque su boleto estaba correcto.

En el colegio, la madre superiora estaba agotada, una de las chicas se había enfermado, otras estaban con problemas de estrés y la que jamás había puesto ninguna molestia ahora estaba enloqueciendo,

\- ¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Candy?

\- Nada, creo que esta agobiada, su abuelo le pago el viaje equivocado y está diciendo que ella no tenía que regresar al colegio.

\- hágase cargo, háblele al joven Grandchester, verá que todo queda arreglado, se conocen desde niños.

\- Así lo haré madre.

En el pasillo, pasaba Anthony y ella le comentaba

\- oye amigo, ¿qué es este colegio? Soy norteamericana, no soy de aquí.

\- ¿Te sientes mal Candy?

\- Yo no estudio aquí, creo que hay una equivocación, recuerdas que me invitaste a tu castillo, pues bien, mi compañera y yo fuimos separadas y… no se porque me detienen, debía haber trasbordado, voy para Norte América, con mi padre, Peter White, el me espera esta noche.

Stear se acercaba para preguntar en que salón estaba Paty, a lo que ella respondía.

\- en ninguno, somos de Texas, nuestro colegio esta en Norte América.

\- ¡cálmate Candy! Debes estar confundida, la abrazaba Anthony, a lo que ella se recargaba agobiada en su pecho y en eso entraba Terry al ser llamado por la madre, porque su chica se sentía mal.

\- ¡Suelta a mi chica Brown!

Molesto, Anthony ajustaba más a Candy, quien ahora notaba tenía lágrimas en su hermosa mirada y decía cosas que no eran comunes. Estaba confundida.

\- Ella no es tu chica, Grandchester.

\- ¿Candy? Me llamó la madre superiora, para que viniera a verte. Ella asustada giraba a verlo y abriendo los ojos asombrada, respondía,

\- Y tu ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Candy!

Archie quien salía en esos momentos, se acercaba, pero varios de los compañeros de dormitorio de Terry, también lo hacían, la madre que pasaba en esos momentos, desconociendo la situación, al ver como estaban enfadados los jóvenes Brown y Grandchester intervenía,

\- Candy, acompáñame a tu habitación, hablaremos en la cena, hija.

Ella fue sujetada del brazo, y viendo a Anthony le grito

\- ¡Dile a Albert que esto me lo pagara muy caro!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo mis historias, espero les agrade sobre todo ahora que empieza el cambio de gemelas y los chicos que las conocen.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Sorprendiéndote

**FIC**

 **El hombre que Amo**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Sorprendiéndote**

En el patio del colegio, Archie le preguntaba a Anthony

\- ¿Quién es Albert?

\- No lo sé, pero que se cuide, dijo que se lo pagaría muy caro.

\- ¿Muy caro? ¿Tendrá dinero?

Terry quien miraba como se había ido y como hablaba, su tono y esa forma de decir, quien era, lo dejaba triste y comentaba antes de que Anthony se fuera,

\- Anthony, no sé qué le paso a Candy, pero ella no habla así, y… estuvimos juntos todo el verano en Francia.

\- No. Candy fue invitada al castillo de mi familia en Escocia. Mis primos estuvieron ahí, y su amiga Paty estuvo con ella,

\- ¿Quién es Paty? Preguntaba con el entrecejo fruncido y un poco molesto al tener que hablar con su rival,

\- Pues una amiga que fue con ella, no estuvieron Annie, ni Louis

\- Lo ves, Annie, Candy y Louis estuvieron con nosotros en Francia, pregúntales,

Faltaba un par de días para que Candy regresara a casa, comenzaban a llegar paquetes que ella había estado enviando para que no elevara el número de maletas, según su padre, era como si ella llegara por partes o enviara pedacitos de mensajes de que pronto llegaría. Peter estaba emocionado, pero al leer los mensajes, llamaba a William, para que le explicase sobre la sorpresa que le había hecho a su hija, si ambos no se habían comunicado con ella,

\- Debe ser un error, yo no le…

Albert se quedaba en silencio, recordando el mensaje de Archie, acerca de la compañera de Anthony, que era muy buena en montar, habría algo en ello, quedo de mandar un video. Sin embargo, en esos momentos uno de los vaqueros se caía de un caballo y ambos hombres corrían a auxiliarlo, a tal grado que se tuvo que enviar por la ambulancia. El paquete de regalos se había quedado en la mesa. Albert y Peter se preocuparon mucho por el golpe que dejo noqueado a uno de los vaqueros y ambos hombres agradecían que Candy no estuviera ahí, para que no se angustiara.

La llegada por fin, ese día fue el más largo, aun llegaban paquetes, pero estos ya los recibía la señora Mona, quien ayudaba en la cocina y el hogar de los White. Albert trataba de ver si le daban de alta al vaquero y Peter quien se había citado con su amigo el padre de Paty para recoger a sus hijas, determinando que ambos irían por ellas, solo que por ser de noche, Peter le pedía a William que lo mejor era que manejara la camioneta.

\- Por supuesto, nos iremos una hora antes, así se adelanta la llegada, estaremos en la espera.

Paty discutía con Candy, que las maletas estaban correctas, había pasado horas de vuelo y estaba agotada, no comprendía porque estaba hablando en ese tono tan inglés, como si hubiera pasado meses allá.

\- Esas no son mis maletas, algo está mal, te dije que era un viaje corto, yo iba a Inglaterra.

\- ¡Estás loca, Candy! Mira ahí está tu Papá.

Al decir esto, Candy giraba su rostro y veía a un hombre de mirada verde brillante, con la boca suelta, un bastón y estaba segura que tenía una foto de él, pero… había muerto. Con asombro alcanzaba a lanzar un grito,

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Candy, hija!

Estresada y asustada, se desmayaba a un lado de Paty, cayendo encima de las maletas. Albert trataba de alcanzarla, pero estaban demasiado lejos, buscaba como ayudarla. Paty asustada comentaba,

\- Dice que no son sus maletas, que ella iba a Inglaterra. Peter habría enormes sus ojos y agregaba

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Mi bebita!

Candy trataba de responder a las sales y atenciones médicas que había a su alrededor. Albert estaba asustado, Peter no dejaba de llorar, comentando que ella era la gemela de Candy, que su nombre era Candy Elizabeth y vivía en Inglaterra. Su voz llorosa en pequeños gemidos, solo decía en un perfecto tono inglés,

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mi Papá!

\- Perdóname, mi amor. Sí, soy tu Papá, tu mami no te dijo la verdad, estas en casa hija. Soy tu papá y tu hermana debió tomar tu lugar por equivocación

\- ¿mi hermana?

\- Si, tú hermana gemela.

Volvían a poner las sales, las maletas ya estaban en la camioneta, los mismos guardias al ver el desmayo de la señorita se prestaron a ayudar en el servicio. Albert estaba intrigado, esa chica, debía ser la amiga de Anthony, una gemela, por eso desconocían a Candy, ¿estaban cambiadas? el mensaje de la broma, era por haberse cambiado, ambas se llaman Candy.

Preocupado y dándole de tomar un poco de agua, Peter llevaba abrazada a su hijita Inglesa, pues al hablar, la joven gozaba de un tono perfeccionista, cosa que su pequeña Candy, no hablaba así.

\- Necesito hablar con mi madre, con mi abuelo, tengo que hablar con ellos.

\- Si mi vida, necesitamos saber dónde está tu hermana ahora.

\- ¿Mi hermana? ¿Porque me lo ocultaron? ¿Por qué?

\- Lo mismo me pregunte muchas veces, se suponía que era para que no nos extrañaras.

Albert estaba serio, manejaba cuidadoso, el tono de cómo hablaba era de otra persona, tendrían que esperar a saber si Candy se había quedado en Inglaterra. Eso no se tardaba mucho y de inmediato lo supieron.

En Inglaterra Candy la cena fue bastante incómoda, todos la miraban por ese simple hecho de su cambio de modo de hablar, había entrado a su habitación, miraba las fotografías de supuestamente ella, notaba que era una copia mejorada, vestida finamente, su cabello completamente arreglado, sus manos delicadas con uñas decoradas, la ropa de las maletas era preciosa, mejor no se podía, y al ver la foto, no podía más que abrazarla y llorar, era la niña que le dijo su padre, su hermanita gemela, ahora lo comprendía todo, no fue Albert. Era que la estaban confundiendo con ella.

La puerta sonaba y Annie entraba a escondidas,

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Candy?

\- Hola, sí, me siento mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigas?

\- Desde que entraste aquí, al colegio, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Candy?

\- Nunca te conté… que tengo una hermana gemela

\- ¿Una gemela? ¿A qué estás jugando, Candy?

\- No sé tu nombre, pero el mío es Candy Alexandra y… tu amiga es mi hermana gemela, nos hemos cambiado… sin querer.

Candy empezó a llorar, Annie no daba crédito a lo que le explicaba, pero no lloraba por estar ahí, sino por descubrir la verdad, los chicos afuera eran los amigos de su hermana, tenía una hermana y había estado sola, la tenían encerrada y… lo seguro es que se tuvo que escapar de ahí. Por eso la confundieron.

Ya era muy noche, la madrugada tenía a Terry sentado en el balcón de su habitación, viendo una y otra vez a su chica, diciéndole ¿quién eres? Mientras en otro balcón otro daba la espalda y Anthony conversaba lo dicho por Grandchester con sus primos, a lo que Stear divertido confirmaba,

\- Ella me dijo que cuando estuviera en América me presentaría a sus amigas y su colegio, creo que no le comprendí que, ella no era de aquí.

\- ¡Eres un tonto!

\- Es muy bonita, por supuesto que me sentí tonto, ¡Le guste!

Su hermano reía y bromeaban, sin embargo en otro edificio ahí mismo, alguien tomaba decisiones apresuradas, si su hermana se había escapado de ese manicomio, ella no se quedaría atrás. Se iría con todo y sus sombra, buscaba el salón del correo, que Annie le había dicho, cuidadosamente y en la obscuridad, empacaba las maletas, fotografías y colocaba las estampillas como tantas veces pago por ellas dentro de cada lugar al que empacaba sus regalos, con sonrisas traviesas, se imaginaba a su hermana, recibiendo sus cosas en al menos tres días, por ahora debería estar viendo la pobre ropa que ella tenía, aunque no era por falta de ingresos, debía ser por falta de gustos y moda, porque era un hecho que ambas no se vestían igual.

Con una valija, los pasaportes y documentos que portaba en su bolso, algunos detalles y todo el dinero con el que gozaba, era tomado en cuenta. El pantalón malla negro, su blusa y el gorro que ocultaba su cabellera rubia, la hacía sentirse como una espía, salía del edificio y se iba por entre los jardines, silenciosamente, sin embargo las aves que dormitaban ahí, salían escabullidas al verla entre la obscuridad, llamando la atención de Terry, a su vez la de los jóvenes que se espantaban al ver una parvada de aves levantarse de un árbol en plena obscuridad.

Al observar detenidamente, veían a una sombra de mujer caminar entre la noche, con un maletín, sospechando un robo en progreso o una huida. Terry, de inmediato brincaba por varios balcones, y los jóvenes al verlo, se apuraban a seguirlo al estar en la misma sintonía de sospechas.

Candy por su parte corría al ver el ruido de pasos por todos lados, hasta llegar a las caballerizas del colegio, donde una tenue luz anunciaba a los corceles.

A capela y con todo cuidado, montaba uno de los más hermosos potentes y fuertes corceles, y al abrir las puertas, los cuatro jóvenes veían como un corcel relinchaba ante la sorpresa,

\- Lo siento caballeros, los ingleses no son mi tipo.

Los jóvenes al escucharla supieron que era su amiga con nuevo tono de voz. De inmediato trataban de tomar caballos, pero no era fácil para ninguno montar sin silla, sin embargo, Anthony y Terry lo lograban y salían tras ella, al llegar a las orillas de los portines de entrada, ella, agradecía al caballo besando su oreja y saltaba como si todo el tiempo lo hiciera y se quedaba en el filo de la barda. Terry le gritaba

\- ¡Detente, Candy!

\- Lo siento, le diré a mi hermana, que tiene dos pretendientes muy guapos.

Un salto y bajaba por el costado exterior de la pared para salir del manicomio donde ella no pertenecía y no se quedaría jamás.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando las historias, es muy alentador poder escribir, cuando sabes que alguien más te lee.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
